Insufferable
by SiriusV
Summary: First story, one-shot. He loves to rile her up, maybe today wouldn't be such a bore after all.
"You insufferable know-it-all!" Bellowed from down the hall of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You arrogant son of a-" The voice tapered off with the sound of glass smashing against the wall. "How dare you belittle me after all the effort I've put into this project!"  
"If you had half the brain the bloody _Prophet_ accosts upon you then maybe you wouldn't make such a dunderhead mistake."

"It wasn't, I quote, "A dunderhead mistake", You're here for five bloody minutes and have the nerve to ridicule and regrade all the effort I've put to use." Hermione glowered at him in anger, arms propped up her side with her want clutched in her hand.

"Only an idiot would add such ingredients so the base of a potion, but by all means you're the houses current brewer but if you want to blow up this entire place then it _is_ my place Miss Granger as an actual master of the delicate art of potion brewing to put a stop to your reckless thinking." He sneered back, hardly lifting an arched brow at the crackling mess that was her hair. She bristled back, advancing on his person.

"It will not blow up, believe it or not the base has proven stable every time I've tested it."

"Then you're more of an idiot then I originally thought." They were centimeters apart, he could feel the magical energy radiating off her, her eyes had changed from a whiskey color to a glittering chocolate. He could piratically see the clogs in her head turning to form a comeback from whatever merciless retort that was bound to come out of his mouth. His lips lifted into a smirk, she really was a hot little mess when she worked herself into a right state. Unfortunately, seeing as his passive face turned to one of amusement, only seemed to irritate her even further. She stood to her full height, which from his point of view wasn't very high as all, chin lifted, lips pursed. The little minx wasn't backing down. Interesting, apparently being a veteran of the war and the six months post graduation for the most part made her grow a backbone.

"You may be a Potions Master but you still have no right, constructive criticism, a suggestion, your bloody handwriting scribbled in the margins but to tear apart my work like it's a first year essay is going too far!" She was pressed against him, probing him in the chest with her dainty finger, as if she'd forgotten who he was, forgotten what he was.

"At least a first year would have, however dense, common sense to reference the book and know what would happen when mixing such volatile ingredients together." He was inwardly congratulating himself, successfully riling her up was putting a lift to his ever mundane days, proved quite simple when you knew the right buttons to press. Luckily for him she was rather trigger happy when someone questioned her logic. A logic which she most likely spend months perfecting. She was shouting at him again, he was sure but her voice was drowned out by the fact the her cleavage was pressing against him. She wasn't a typical beauty but her intelligence and fiery temper added to her charm, after she wasn't bad looking, some might even say she was pretty. However, every time she took a deep breath he caught a glimpse of her delectable mounds at the opening of her blouse. He wondered what would happen should he'd bend down and tasted her from the valley between her breasts. She'd surely hex him with her infamous blue ball hex. Caught up in his musing he didn't notice how she had quieted to his lack of response. Nor did he noticed that he had unconsciously shifted to that she felt the his warm breathe fanning her face, his hand hovering just above her collar bone. Breaking out of his silent stupor he should have snatched his hand back, give a biting retort and leave just as quickly. He didn't know how his thumb gently caressed the side of her face, tilting her chin slightly so her face was angled with his.

"P-Professor Snape-" She startled clearly not expecting him to touch much less caress her.

"Severus, I am no longer your Professor, Hermione." It came out as a whisper, barely adible if the room hadn't become deathly silent. Blowing caution to the wind he leaned over and gently kissed her, encouraged by her returning response when she got over the initial reaction to her given name, breaking apart briefly.

"Indeed, you're not." She answered just as quitely, the heat from anger replaced altogether, she pulled him closer. "You're absolutely correct, Severus." She kissed him again, passion pulled between them.

"Insufferable Know-It-All." The engrossed couple not registering the bubbling mixture boiling over in the corner.

~Finite~


End file.
